yandere_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Asaka Yukitsuki
Asaka Yukitsuki '''(stylized '''Yukitsuki Asaka in English)' '''is a supporting character from the visual novel series ''Fragment's Note. She is a third-year student (fourth year in the second game) at a private secondary school. Yukitsuki is the main antagonist of the first visual novel; she rejects her childhood friend Yukiha Tenjo, but changes her mind and begins to pursue him with yandere-like tendencies (just as Yukiha himself falls in love with another girl). However, thanks to efforts from Yukiha's daughter from the future, Miu Tenjo, Yukitsuki breaks out of her yandere ways and becomes "normal" again. One of the second game's routes revolves around her. In this route, Yukitsuki has mostly recovered from her "yandere" state, and becomes attached to the protagonist, Kyoichi Akikawa, because he reminds him of her yandere state. Bio Appearance Yukitsuki has a fair complexion and large purple eyes. Her short pink hair is straightened with several locks sticking out, along with thick forelocks resting above her bangs, held with a light melon headband to match her hair ribbon. She wears the white and black school uniform accented with light red. In the 2nd game, Yukitsuki is slightly taller. Her melon-colored accessories have been replaced with a white ribbon and headband; as before, she keeps her hair in a side tail and a very thin ponytail from the bottom of her head. This conceals her long hair, making it look as if her hair is much shorter than it actually is. Her bangs and forelocks have also grown in length. The red parts of her uniform are now light blue, showing her rise in grade level. Personality Yukitsuki appears to be a kind and friendly girl with a sisterly or motherly nature with those she likes. However, she is somewhat fickle in that she is unable to decide who it is she really loves, and after refusing Yukiha's confession and growing apart from him, she finds herself jealous and selfishly wanting him back. She has a tendency to consult her close friend Eri in regards to her relationship issues. In the second game, Yukitsuki is shown to have grown up considerably. She is very kind, now earnestly meaning it and not appearing as "fake" as she had in the original game. She is refined, but remains emotional and gentle, and feels obligated to take care of others like her. However, she is very troubled by her past, especially her "yandere" tendencies with Yukiha. She will occasionally relapse into "yandere" state when she is extremely shocked or angry. Also, she highly dislikes her family, although she keeps the reasons to herself. It is hinted that her family has tried to arrange a marriage for her with Takatsugu Sawamura; as a result, she is uncomfortable around him. Background Yukitsuki comes from a rich, prominent family. She was an "unwanted child"; thus, she lives only with a couple housekeepers. Because of this, she has only done what others wanted her to do for the majority of her life; she has let others shape who she was for most of her life. She is "childhood friends" with Yukiha Tenjo. Victims While Yukitsuki has not killed anyone, she has inflicted harm on several people: * Unnamed Boyfriend - '''Yukitsuki knocks him into a coma after he dumps her for someone else. (see below) * '''Unnamed Boyfriend's Girlfriend - Yukitsuki knocks her into a coma. * Yukiha Tenjo - '''Yukitsuki, in her "yandere" state, has attempted to rape Yukiha. She believed that Yukiha would be forced to love her if it was "after the act". * '''Eri Shirasagi - In Eri's route, Yukitsuki calls Eri out, claiming that their friendship was fake. This reduced Eri to an emotional wreck. The "puppet" Yukitsuki from the future, however, has several victims. * Yukiha Tenjo - Yukitsuki eventually gets jealous that Yukiha is giving Miu so much attention; she snaps and tries to kill Miu with a kitchen knife, but Yukiha intervenes and saves Miu - with his life. * Haya Tenjo - When Miu goes to live with Haya, Yukitsuki tracks her down and murders Haya. * Yukiha's Parents - When Miu goes to live with Yukiha's parents, Yukitsuki tracks her down and murders them. Relationships Yukiha Tenjo - '''Yukitsuki was his childhood friend, and she cared for him a lot. However, she rejects his feelings, pointing out she already has a boyfriend and only saw him like a brother anyway. They became separated afterwards. '''Mischa Eisenstein - When Mischa heard the truth about Yukitsuki's future, she despised Yukitsuki almost immediately. Yukitsuki disliked Mischa as well, since she was Yukiha's (canon) love. However, once she stopped being a "yandere", Mischa opened up to her. They became good friends, enough so that Yukitsuki went to her for love advice in the second game. Haya Tenjo - '''Yukitsuki and Haya are very close friends; Haya can immediately tell when something's wrong with Yukitsuki. '''Eri Shirasagi - '''Her best friend who she often consults in times of need. However, Eri feels very guilty for working against Yukitsuki's "yandere" side. '''Miu Tenjo - '''Claims to be Yukiha's future daughter. She has a fierce hatred towards Yukitsuki for something that occured in the future. '''Mikiya Amasaka and Kazuhide Fujiwara - In her "yandere" state, she wasn't afraid to threaten or hurt them; however, they are good friends afterwards. She respects Mikiya greatly. On the other hand, she, like everyone else in the group, has no respect for Kazuhide; she isn't above inflicting physical harm on him if he says something stupid or references her "yandere" side. Matsuri Aikawa - Yukitsuki is friends with Matsuri, but is sometimes swept up in her long-winded schemes. Because of this, she is a little wary of Matsuri. Kyoichi Akikawa - 'In the 2nd game, she is his Senpai. She cares for him greatly and sees him like a little brother. '''Shizuku Akikawa -' She wants to befriend Shizuku, and wants to help her psychologically. However, Shizuku is openly hostile to her; she believes that Yukitsuki is trying to steal Kyoichi away from her. In Yukitsuki's route of the second game, Shizuku completely loses it psychologically, and attacks Yukitsuki with a scalpel. Yukitsuki almost dies from blood loss, but is saved by Kazuha. '''Tsukasa Shiramine - Like most people, she was shocked when Tsukasa revealed his real gender; she's labeled him as a "Kazuhide" character and treats him as such, but they are still good friends. Ayame Ootori and Kazuha Tokimiya - Yukitsuki befriends them without incident, but soon gets suspicious. She is quickly able to realize that Kazuha is from the future and Ayame is her "support". Takatsugu Sawamura - Due to their former arranged marriage, Yukitsuki is awkward around Takatsugu. However, he is able to speak normally around her. Takatsugu sometimes treats Yukitsuki as if she's his property, even going to the point of rewarding Kyoichi specifically "for saving her life". However, this is mostly an act. Dr. Rina Akikawa - Yukitsuki sees Rina as a mentor figure; she takes psychology lessons from her. However, Rina is prone to teasing Yukitsuki, especially with topics concerning love. Weapons Kitchen Knife - In Miu's future, Yukitsuki used this in an attempt to kill her. Quotes * "Why are you interfering?" * "I-I can't, you're like a little brother to me. Besides, I already have a boyfriend..." * "So you're denying my shape." * (To her ex-boyfriend) ''"You're so selfish. I was everything you wanted me to be. Whatever, I don't need you anymore. I'm gonna break you. Just like I broke your girlfriend." * ''(To Yukiha, right before attempting to rape him) "You won't be able to deny your love for me if it's after the fact, right?" * (To Eri) "What's so wrong about forcing love? I'll give Yukiha my everything. Yukiha will give me a "shape". That's all there is to this." * "Eri doesn't sacrifice herself for others out of kindness. She does it for her own ego. She does it to mend her past wounds of being weak." * (To Eri) "Yukiha and Haya are my only friends. They're the only ones who ever were, and they're the only ones who ever will be." * "I don't care what it is. If Yukiha's gonna stay with me, sympathy suits me just fine. The feelings will follow." * (To Eri, after she is freed from her "yandere" state) ''"I'm sorry for saying all of those terrible things! I can understand if you don't forgive me...And you might not think of me as a friend anymore, but I want you to know that I'm really, really sorry." * ''(To Yukiha, after she is freed from her "yandere" state) "I hope you're ready for a brand new me." Trivia *She is also known as ''Yuki ''and ''Puppet-san. '' *Her name is sometimes misspelled as "Yukituski". Gallery Asaka2.jpg|Asaka's older form Category:Pink Hair Category:Purple Eyes